Mantel Space Port
Mantel Space Port is a large Space Port located In Italy About 35 miles south West of Rome. The Space Port was known to be of Military occupation for both the Rohar Federation, and Regian Rangerians before the Second World War, and the War of 1211, in which most of the Space Fleets land and take off mostly from Mantel. The Space port covers a large total of about 800-900 Acres and consists entirly of large hangers, Launch sites Factories, wide space, Large Runways, and Aerial Defense Turrets. Mantel Italy is the only Military Space Port on the Earth continent of Europe, there are no others amont the other 20 Continental's, hinting that Continental Dodger is the only country in Europe to have actually been manufactured and created with a Space Port. History 'Formation' Mantel Space Port was constructed during Continental Dodger's creation in the centuries before Big Bang, and like all of Italy the Space port was pretty much grown like all the other cities, without any means of manuel construction. The Space port was raised with towers, Defenses, Strong Energetic gates, Hangers a large Runway, and about 32-40 different types of Launch pads marking Mantel to be the most largest Space Port in Europe. The space port would later serve as a major resort in order to allow the transfer of Soul Regians between Earth and Regents, at the time of Before Christ, and the Middle ages. The Space port however before Europodia's transfer to Earth during the G.a Era, was used by the Rohar Federation Military at the time in order to store most of it's military vessels in order to use as a home port. The Space port was eventually attacked during the Railor Wars, but was sucessfully defended during the battle, uin which afterwards would later lead the Soul Nation of Europodia to be transfered from Regents to Earth. Mantel, while on Earth continued to serve as a Rohar Federation military Space Port until the War of the Middle Ages several Milleniums later on April 23rd, 1215. 'The Railor Wars' 'Before Christ' 'The Roman Period' 'War of 1211 and Beyond' 'Second World War' 'Third World War' 'European Civil War & Third World War' 'The Galacitc War' 'Universeal Death Conflict' 'Italy's Corruption' Trivia *''Despite It's large size, Mantel Space Port was never found or liberated by the Allies during the Second World War's Italian Theater in 1943.'' *''Mantel would no longer be discovered by Human eyes until The events of World War III in 2019 during the First European Theater...'' *''Mantel played little role in the events of the Railor Wars, and only served as a Cargo field at the time...'' *''For a period in Universal Time, Mantel was run by the Rohar Federation, longer than those of the Rangerians...'' *''It was hinted that during the events of the War of 1211, Mantel was used to send the Rohar Federation fleet into Space in order to stop the Rangerian Armada from comin to Earth...'' *''Mantel fell under Rangerian Occupation in 1215, during the Rangerian Invasion of Italy during the War of 1211's final months...'' *''Mantel was used during the Roman Period in hopes of crushing the out of control Roman Empire during the centuries of BC to AD...'' Category:Universal Locations